Abyss (Alpha)
Animations Click Combo= Click Combo |-| E Ability= Meditate |-| Z Ability= Arcane Orb |-| X Ability= Plasma Hole |-| C Ability= Critical Hit |-| V Ability= Retribution Tips and Trivia * It is possible to change direction of the Retribution dashes by using mouse lock or WASD. * Retribution could potentially be the highest damaging ultimate ability (Excluding Proto's Ethereal blades, because that's a passive buff.), if you were to land all 4 of the dashes. * Abyss is best known to be used as a healer support, for most players use the class in this way, making it a useful class in team fights. * You can stun yourself by pressing H, your stun bar then goes to 100 and resets. This ability was later removed in one of the recent 5.3 patches. * Abyss's attacks, besides retribution, deals a considerable amount of knock back, keep this in mind when you play abyss. * Abyss's Arcane Orb will buff you and debuff your enemy(s), it's useful for both close and long range attacks. *Shields are ineffective against Abyss, due to Abyss's passive. * Abyss's Weapon Name is Chakra Gauntlets. * Abyss Weapon Attack color changes if you change the color of weapon. Strategies * When playing as Abyss, make sure you keep your distance from enemies that will deal loads of damage up close, and harass them with Z when they are chasing after you. However, this will be ineffective against classes that uses long range attacks for they will still deal damage afar. * If you're ever crowded, or if you're playing the game mode Boss Fight, it's highly recommended that you use the Plasma Hole ability to both deal consistent damage, and lower your enemy's defense. It's considered a great crowd control method. * If you have enough mana , try using Critical hit and then Retribution. The stun will make hitting your opponent easier adding up to a minimum of 50 damage. . Weaknesses *Keep an eye out for Abyss using Critical Hit, since it'll give a chance for Abyss to attack using Retribution. To avoid this, keep a short distance (around 5-10 studs) away from the Abyss, since Critical Hit has a low hitbox. *Try to attack, or ambush if you can, Abyss during Meditate. Meditate makes Abyss the most vulnerable. *Try to use ranged engagement, because most of Abyss's abilities are melee-based. *Abyss has very low damage however his abilities make him have high defense and buffing support. Try to make Abyss waste his own mana, and then attack furiously. *When facing an Abyss who is camping in a Plasma Hole, walk away, still facing the Abyss. Most likely, the Abyss will come out of the Plasma Hole's range and try to attack you. If this strategy fails, try to use ranged attacks to harass the Abyss. *If you are facing a team who has an Abyss (during Team Fight), first kill the Abyss when the other enemy teammates are distracted, since Abyss cannot keep up with rapid attacks or cannot target more than one player. *If Abyss decides to use Retribution, keep jumping and move unpredictably until Retribution goes into cooldown. *Kiting is very effective against Abyss. Category:Support Classes